Stable Hand Lover
by EdwardsEmeraldEyes
Summary: Bella's Family have owned Charlie's Angels Stables for most of her life, with her old enough to be a instructor her dad hired a new Stable Hand.. Hearts and minds will collide, not without the twists and turns along the way. BxE AH
1. Locking Eyes, BPOV

**All rights are to their given owners. (In otherwords I'm not SM )**

**Hi All! **

**You might remember me as "XO-Vampire-Kisses-OX" or some of you might be new, either way… nice to meet you **

**I have written two stories previously to this one, but I pretty much gave up on them, but I've started getting back into writing again, so you can expect more chapters that will be much longer than the others. **

**After a lot of descision I have decided to take the other two stories down, I may upload them again later after this story is finished if I feel like it's meant to be. **

**ANYWAY Welcome to my new story 'Stable Hand Lover"**

**With the lack of Twilight Horse related stories I decided to write one!**

**But for all you non horsey people that have decided to read this, I promise to not make it hard tounderstand, I'll make a little glossary thing at the start of each chapter with all the terminology haha. **

**At the start of each chapter I'll have a song that I think fits in with the chapter and at the end of the story I'll write a playlist. Also on my profile, soon, you will see a bunch of Polyvore links for the outfits etc. to go along with my story. I'm also going to get a trailer made for this. **

**My internets being a bitch at the moment so I don't know when I'll do this but I have school holidays in a week so that's when I'll bring most of it out. **

**On with the chapter…see ya'll at the end.**

**Chapter One**

**Bella's Point of View. **

The rain came down like a hail of bullets on the roof of the house, I turned in alarm at the door opening, being off in my own world, to see my dad walk through.

"The horses have all been put in the stables right?" I nod in response to his question.

"Good, there's a hail storm coming in soon and I didn't want any of them to be out there in this"

My family own a stable/equestrian centre on the outskirts of a quaint little town called Forks, Washington. My dad, Charlie, grew up with horses and knew right from when he was a little boy that he was going to own a riding school to teach people how to ride horses, his dream came true.

My parents met at high school and straight after graduation had their wedding. Nine months later, I came. When I was 2 my dad opened the school, Charlies Angels, he really thinks he's funny for thinking that name up.

"I'll go down and check on them, they were due some more hay anyway" I said walking over to get my rain coat.

"Okay, if anything is wrong run back here" I nod and walk out my room to the backdoor pulling on my gumboots and stepping out into the pouring rain.

The walk to the stables wasn't long and before long I was under cover, the soft smell of horses and hay filled my senses and the soft nuzzling of all the horses eating willed my eyes shut and a small smile covered my face. This was home.

I stopped at the first stable, Stormy. His fluffy white coat was malting all around his 14 hand body. He was getting older and the cold weather was bringing the arthritis out in his legs but he still loved doing lessons. He hated people but getting to be ridden, he lived for that.

Next to him was Lottie, short for Charlotte. Her 14.5 hand dapple-grey body attacking her feed bucket. The kids loved her even though at times she could be a bit strong willed, but she was perfect for bare-back riding.

Rocket was next, his tiny 12h body perfect for the smaller beginners although he too had his moments of naughtiness. But he was the oldest horse we had at the school so he couldn't be used as much and he now spends most of his time chilling and eating grass with his miniature 'girlfriend' BB, short for Brown Bitch. She hates everyone too, much like Stormy.

George was next, he was my absolute favourite school horse. Sure sometimes he could be dopy, but he was amazing. My dad got him when I was 13 and George was just 2 years old. My dad trained him up, with me always watching. And as soon as he was perfect, I rode him. No one else. He was the tallest school horse, 16.4 hands but he made up his height by being so affectionate.

Jessie, George's girlfriend was next to him at the end of the stable she was used for the more experienced riders, in particular the jumpers as she was able to jump 1m 15.

On the other side of the stable was where my horse, my dad's horse, A training horse and two spare spots.

I had my horse, Kat Walk Spirit, my Dressage/jumping/games horse. Black thoroughbred, though in winter she turns a dark brown. Kat was sometimes used in the lessons, but since I've graduated from school and completed Vet School and gotten most of my training certificates I am an instructor, I usually just ride Kat in the lessons with the more experienced riders, when we play games it gets competitive.

My dad's horse, Sargent. A mostly white with black spots Appaloosa, used mostly in drafting and rounding cows up. But he is mostly use to trail rides up the mountain behind our property. The other horse was a horse my Dad's training up to sell which is mostly what he does now, leaving the training part to me.

I went over and opened Kats metal bar and she instantly stuck her head outside sniffing around for food.

"It's coming silly girl, I just had to make sure everyone was fine" I whispered stroking her head before heading into the feed barn to grab the hay for everyone.

Being in such a rainy state we had to make sure we had a indoor arena. We also have an outdoor one but that's hardly used. After finishing feeding everyone, I bid them all a night and turning off the lights and making my way back to the house.

"_When my time comes…forget the wrong I've done!"_

My alarm blaring out waking me up at the dreaded time of 6am to get the horses out and fed and making sure everything was alright from the storm that descended on us last night.

I jumped out of bed grabbing my usual attire, a pair of jodhpurs and a baggy shirt. Quickly jumping into the shower and getting changed, plaiting my hair in a French plait, I ran downstairs to see a plate of toast waiting for me on the bench. I got a glass out and poured some orange juice into it from the fridge. Eating my toast in a hurry, happy to be seeing the horses.

I put my dirty dishes into the sink and walked to the backdoor to put my gumboots on and I went outside to see my dad bringing George out and my mum bringing Jessie out.

"Morning parentals!" I exclaimed as I walked past them.

"Morning Bella"

Lottie had her head out of the stable whining as her friends were leaving.

"Okay pretty girl, your turn"

I put her halter on and opened the stable door and took her up to her paddock.

I caught up with my dad "Oh Bella, there's going to be a new stable hand starting today, all he's going to do is get the horses ready for lessons and feed them and move them down, he's decided to move into the room in the stables as he's just moved from Texas" My dad

"A cowboy?" I questioned

Dad shook his head "dressage"

I grinned "About time we got us another dressage rider!"

"Just because every kid apart from you at the riding school is into jumping!"

"Nu-uh! Katrina's into dressage as much as me!"

"Ah.. true!" he laughed "man she hates jumping"

Katrina was a 14 year old rider that had so much potential for dressage it wasn't funny. When she first started she could sit trot perfectly but rise trot was a bit of a struggle, but I later learnt that it was because at her old riding school all they taught was sitting trot. But now, she's just amazing at it. She's one of the experienced riders that rides Kat and sometimes she rides George, and she loves him a lot like me, after riding with him for the first year of her riding.

I treat Katrina like my sister since she and I our only children, she's the only one I feel close with, to new people she's really shy, but once you get to know her, she breaks out from that shell and she's hilarious.

"What times Texan boy coming?" I asked.

"At 10am you don't have a lesson until 1pm so you can get him acquainted with this place and get him to ride for a bit? Oh and his name is Edward"

"Edward? How old Is this guy?"

"A year older than you" I was 26, such a posh name.

"I'm going to go and ride Kat for a bit then, I haven't gotten to ride her for a while"

I pulled Kats rug off her, seeing as she was malting a bit of her winter coat I brushed her for a little while longer before putting her tack on and taking her to the undercover.

I set up the jumps and they got higher until they were about 1m 10 and I kept them at that. Kat was being perfect, she wasn't getting distracted and she wasn't knocking any of the bars down. I got off and let Kat loose in the Arena as I set up bounce pony, keeping the height shorter than it was. I got back on her and completed this. I was about to get off when all of a sudden I heard the door from the observing room open and My dad and one of the most beautiful men walked past.

"Ah Bella! I thought you'd be in here. Bella meet Edward, Edward meet Bella"

I jumped of Kat and walked over to them, looking down at the ground as I reached them I looked up and was instantly lost in deep green eyes. I was a goner.

**Hope you're all still here, if I've lost a few of you… well I didn't need you in the first place ;D**

**Anyway, I'm not going to be the author that says "If I get 15 reveiws fro a next chapter" because to be honest, it's my story, so when I want to post a new chapter I will. But I'm planning to post them every Sunday and if I finish a chapter early I'll post it as soon as I'm done. **

**Thanks for reading!**

**EEE (EdwardsEmeraldEyes)**

**Xxxxx**

**P.S I know every one of these horses that was mentioned so far. I own a horse Kat, yes… Bella's horse, so she will be mentioned a lot haha. **


	2. Locking Eyes, EPOV

**Hello Again :D**

**Thank you to all of you that is here :D**

**We get to see Edwards Point of view. **

**Rights belong to SM but I do own Kat as she is my horse in real life, and all horses mentioned in this I have met. **

**Bear with me on this chapter… I'm not a guy.. but I'm hoping it works out. **

_I knew I loved you before I met you  
>I have been waiting all my life<em>

_A thousand angels dance around you  
>I am complete now that I've found you<em>

_**(I knew I loved you – Savage Garden)**_

_**Edward Point of View**_

"Morning Briar" I whispered running my hands along my 16.2 hand thoroughbred. "Ready for a work out?"

As if understanding my words he softly whinnied nudging my other hand and turning to look at me.

"Alright buddy"

I brushed and tacked him up and went to take him out on the roads for out daily trail ride.

"This time tomorrow we should be at Charlies Angels" I thought out loud.

A while ago I had applied for a position at Charlies' Angels, the nearest stable in Forks. Coming from Texas with my horse I needed a place to keep him and luckily Charlie, the owner of Charlies Angels, had a spare room in his stables and Briar was able to stay there.

Not to mention his daughter, Bella, was pretty much my crush ever since I got into riding. Her dad was a famous western rider and as soon as his kid became a rider and started competing she became popular. Mostly a dressage rider, she could also jump.

Not to mention the fact how absolutely gorgous she was. Yeah, that didn't help much.

I know what you're thinking… _Crush? More like hopelessly in love._ And you're probably right, I'm just too stubborn to admit it.

I clicked Briar up into a steady canter relishing in the crisp spring morning.

Stepping out of the shower I heard my phone ringing so I quickly ran to the bedroom.

"Hello?" I breathlessly said.

"Hi, is this Edward?" The voice asked.

"Yeah it is"

"I'm Charlie, from Charlies Angels, I was just calling in to check that you've settled in since you arrived on Monday"

"I have, thanks"

"Great, I was wondering if you were alright to come in today for an hour or so to get to know the place so you're all ready for tomorrow?"

"Defiantly, I was planning to call later on and ask if it was alright for me to come in and see how things are run there"

"Awesome, Oh and if you want to you can bring your horse and get him settled in, I can come over to help you move your things in today if you wanted?"

"That would be great, this motel is great but I want to have my own place" I chuckled

"I thought so, I'll come over around in about half an hour with Bella's truck to bring your stuff over then all you have to do is transport Briar. That's what I meant to ask, is he alright staying in a stable at night?"

"He's fine with that, in Texas he used to stay in one, I'm sure he'll be fine over here"

"For the first few nights I'll have a space in-between him and the other horses just incase one of the other horses wants to try and kick him"

"Good thinking"

"I'll see you in half an hour?"

"See you then"

I hung up and went to get changed.

I was reading a Horse Magazine when I heard a knock on the door. I threw the magazine to the floor and jogged to the front door of my motel room.

"Charlie, Hi it's nice to meet you finally"

"Hi Edward, ready to start putting the stuff into the truck?"

I nodded and welcomed him into my room.

After everything was finally packed we headed to the Motel's stable to get Briar out.

"What a full horse, he looks so strong"

I chuckled and nodded "Don't let that stop you, he's a big softie"

Charlie chuckled "I know exactly what you mean, out school horse George is the same, the kids run when the see him but all he wants is the hugs"

We pulled him out and Charlie took him whilst I took all his tack and we walked to the float. I'm just going to put this in there and then run and get the rest of his stuff, you can just tie him up if you don't want to hold him"

I ran back to the stables and grabbed the rest of his stuff and back to the float and packed it all away and headed to the main office to pay.

Walking back to the float I took Briar from Charlie and walked him into the float with ease.

"He's so good at floating" Charlie mused

"He has to be, after floating all the way from Texas, he's used to it"

Charlie closed the back for me as I closed the front of the float.

"just follow me, I'll go slow so don't worry about having to catch up"

"Alright then, off we go"

After we unloaded Briar into a paddock, Charlie wanted me to go an meet Bella.

Yeah, I'm a bit nervous.

_A _bit. _ Your hands are sweating enough to fill a cup… and you're a _bit _nervous. _

I shook my head as I followed Charlie. Bella doesn't need to see me being crazy. That's a great story to tell the kids.

Wait what…. Kids? Oh shit. He's opening the door, what do I do?

"Ahh.. She's riding"

Oh no.. that's an insult. She's not just riding she's living. I stared bewildered at the brunette and her horse sailing over the jumps like it was nothing.

I sat there in a daze as I watched her take the jumps. When she stopped and was just walking around Charlie grabbed my arm and dragged me through the door.

"Ah Bella! I thought you'd be in here. Bella meet Edward, Edward meet Bella"

She hopped of with suck grace it shocked me.

She pretty much stalked her way towards me… or that's what it felt like.

Then she stoop infront of me and her eyes drifted up…

Oh shit, I'm dead. She's stunning.

**Helloooo once again peeps!**

**Woo for the second chapter being updated! Aren't I awesome :D**

**Well in between finishing assignments, playing Dead Island (I'm a massive gamer) and Horse Riding.. I managed to finish this. **

**I thought I'd update it early cause I won't get home till late on Sunday as theres a riding comp at my Riding School, so that should be good. **

**Anywho, next chapter they'll talk and what not.. not too long till we get some action :D**

**Oh and someone in a review asked me if there would be any angst, I replied to it but I thought I'd add it in here. I don't plan on having any angst and if I do it will only be little angst. B and E won't break up I can assure you that, but they might go through a bit of a bumpy patch, but they'll get through it. **

**Oh and if I haven't said on my profile I'll be posting up the outfits of the characters in my story, only the main ones, I only do this cause it helps me write, I'm not sure… haha**

**THANK YOU FOR THE RESPONSE FROM THIS STORY!**

**The response from the first chapter was awesome, so much better than I thought, not many reviews but heaps of favouring.. so that made me feel heaps better, heres a little thank you list to all you kick-ass people out there ;D**

**Eiligh (Thank you for the review, thank you for saying it has potential! I hope it lives up to what you expect, if it doesn't make sure you tell me!)**

**kat198424 (nice name ;D )**

**splanch (Welcome to the story :D )**

**TWILIGHTnmECLIPSEbd911 (I like what you did with your name, it's pretty awesome)**

**shea1223 (Thanks for the review, Glad you like it so far :D )**

**Leibeezer (Thanks for reviewing, it meant a lot)**

**Onlytheclassics (Welcome :D )**

**serfrgirl24 (Welcome, hope you like)**

**AlliesMom1 (Welcome :D)**

**If I missed any of you, I'm sorry! And anyone that reviewd, expect a reply soon :D**

**Until we meet again….**

**Edwards Emerald Eyes**

**xxxx**


End file.
